Infinite UC: The Light of the Unicorns
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: Rewritten as Infinite UC: Newtype Advent
1. Chapter 1

**Right, as usual, I'll only make the disclaimer in the first chapter. I do not own the Infinite Stratos or Gundam series. I do own a HG 1/144 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Destroy mode NT version and am disappointed to know that there is no HGUC Phenex Unicorn mode.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: End of an Era, Beginning of an Era**

UC 1xxx, it has been a thousand years since the event known as One Year War, the Neo Zeon conflict, and the Laplace conflict. The people of Universal Century have survived through numerous conflicts and finally, their civilization flourished throughout earth and space. Humanity learned from their previous mistakes and slowly but surely have matured after centuries of warfare.

Planets in the solar system were colonized and terraformed. Space Colonies were built from Earth to the edge of Saturn, humanity is slowly but surely expanding into space, gradually leaving their cradle like a child finally learning how to walk for the first time. This is what soldiers and visionaries of the past have fought and died for. The golden age of humanity have begun…

Or at least it should be. Because if there is one thing humanity would never fail to do is to repeat their mistake despite what they have learned. But can they be blamed for this mistake when the source of their self-destruction is not even something that is from their solar system?

It all started when one machine drifted into the solar system, a machine unlike which they have ever seen before. From its looks alone, the machine is a mobile suit of some kind. But once it was investigated, humanity found that the machine dubbed as Turn X is much more advanced than any mobile weapons they have developed in the past thousand years. An unknown machine from space outclassing even the most advanced of their own machine of that time.

This fact left humanity terrified. They are terrified of the knowledge that there is a civilization out there that could make a weapon that outclassed their own. They are terrified that if this advanced civilization were to come and attack them, they would be hopeless in front of the invader's overwhelming technology.

But as they have done in the past, humanity attempted to overcome their fear. And how did they do it? By creating another advanced machine of their own based on the machine they own. And in honor to the many legendary machines that have appeared throughout history, they dubbed this new mobile suit as the Turn A Gundam.

But as history dictated, when two great powers that surpasses others exists at the same time, they will inevitably clash. Due to the existence of the Turn units, earth was divided into two factions, each one possessing one Turn units, both cannot come into an agreement on how the Turn units should be used. One side wanted to use the Turn units to go out into space and take the initiative on the offensive before they could be attacked by other civilization. The other wishes only to use the Turn units as defensive measure.

And thus began the period that would come to be known as Dark History period as the Turn X and Turn A factions battle each other. Fear and anxiety had undone a millennium of hard work in a single moment. Thus once more the people of Universal Century descend into an age of warfare once more, an age that they have left behind for centuries, all because of fear and disagreement.

And finally, after a war that is even more devastating than the One Year War and every subsequent conflict, the final battle came in the form of Turn A Gundam battling Turn X, releasing the two machines' immense power over the whole solar system. The two machines have an ability called as Moonlight Butterfly, an ability where the Turn machines release their potent nanomachines that could destroy technology. But what makes Moonlight Butterfly frightening is not simply its ability to destroy technology. What is frightening is its scale.

Turn A Gundam and Turn X released their Moonlight Butterfly over the whole solar system, destroying every technology that mankind had built over the millennia, reducing everything back to the dark ages. People who lived in space and other planets were killed by the billions from the destruction of the technologies that sustain their life outside the earth. But even after countless number of lives were lost, the two Turn machines and their pilot fought as if they were possessed.

What stopped them though is not each other's victory or defeat. It is when a forgotten piece of history revealed itself in the time when humanity's need is most dire. From the destroyed remains of space Colonies between Earth and Mars, a white and green machine emerged. From earth, a black and yellow machine rose. From the depth of space, a golden and blue machine returned.

These machines are remnants of history people in the early Universal Century wishes to forget. Or can they even be called machines when the power they wield cannot even be understood or measured? In an age where science and technology rules, machines that does not operate like machines wielding power that science cannot properly explain is not even considered technologies anymore.

Without any signs of engine running, these three identical machines clad in mysterious light that protected them from Moonlight Butterfly approach the two Turn machines. Recognizing the two Turn machines as a thing that doesn't belong in this world, the three remnants of a buried history rise up once more, carrying the hopes and dreams of humanity in their name that radiates power.

The white Unicorn, the black Banshee, and the golden Phenex. These are the names of the three Gundams that arrived on the battlefield of the two Turn units. Wielding power people had forgotten about, the three RX-0 units and their pilot destroyed the two Turn units, ending humanity's last space war. With the destruction of the two Turn machines, humanity can finally return to their days of peace and start over once more in a world free of conflict… or is it?

After the era of Dark History, the surviving humanity has the chance to start over again on earth. As it has been stated multiple times before, history tend to repeat itself, and in an ironic twist of fate, the world that the Turn machines return to the dark ages does repeat itself. From the dark ages to the bronze and iron ages and then to medieval ages all the way to the modern age, three thousand years of human history repeated itself.

And three thousand years later, humanity has repeatedly proved its capacity to create conflict and still continue to do so even now.

Infinite Stratos, it is a machine once intended to be a powered suit for space exploration. It was supposed to be a way for humanity to fulfill their dream of venturing to space. But now it has become nothing more than mere weapons used to destroy and oppress.

The world had changed due to the emergence of these weapons of war, especially when the first ever IS showcased its power in the event that is now known as the White Knight incident, destroying numerous missiles and advanced weaponry with never-before-seen technologies. With that performance alone, IS cemented its place as the ultimate weapon of war known to humanity.

The IS wasn't supposed to be a weapon. It was supposed to be something that leads humanity to a new frontier. But the world had twisted it into an image it wants the technology to be; that of a weapon of mass destruction. It made some people wonder how humanity could survive for so long while still keeping such mentality.

And worst of all it has become an excuse to oppress. Just because the IS can only be used by women, the female population had gotten it into their head that they have become better than men. It is subtle and not easily spotted in general but if one were to look closely there is subtle discrimination here and there. It is as if the gender roles have been reversed. Despite the changes, humanity is, in a sense, still the same.

It is not only that but ever since Shinonono Tabane stopped producing IS cores and went into hiding, the core is distributed throughout the world for study and development. But not everyone could fund the development of an IS. The world fell into what is essentially a state similar to a cold war where IS tournament became a sport where each countries would show off their military, a proxy war of some sort. With this setup, the world is seemingly able to maintain an uneasy peace. But…

* * *

-4 years after the White Knight incident, France-

Fourteen years old Charles Dunois has always been an adventurous child. He is very active and curious even for his age. Among his hobbies is exploring places, whether it be advanced metropolitan, historical cities, natural conservation, or even plain wilderness, he is simply fascinated by the world around him.

But what eventually took his attention the most is the stars.

Charles could remember the day when he learn about the stars. He and his family; his father, step mother, and step sister, all four of them lying on the ground and watching the stars during a camping trip Charles had insisted on going. He was six back then and it was the first time he truly saw the stars, the constellations sparkling in the sky, and the first constellation his father taught him about is Leo, the zodiac that came in the form of a lion.

From then on, his favorite pastime activity before bed is watching the stars. He doesn't know why but he simply felt drawn to them, to the vastness of space. Which is why during primary school, he dreamt of becoming an astronaut, so that one day he can go to space and see it from beyond the earth's atmosphere. To grasp the stars with his own hands.

When the Infinite Stratos came to existence, he was very happy. A mechanical exoskeleton that can be used to explore space. With that kind of machine, he could really grasp the stars with his own hands… only for him to be disappointed when he found out that the machine can only be piloted by females. But his sister. Charlotte, who saw his saddened expression managed to comfort him and made him a promise. That she will pilot an IS and fulfill his dream for him, and maybe someday they can go to space together.

It is funny that this promise between his children is what made Ronan Dunois decide to have his company enter the Infinite Stratos industry. Seeing this as a sign of their father's support, Charles decided that even if he could not pilot an IS, he would be the one to create and maintain his sister's future frame. To that end, he started studying diligently and declared that he will be an engineer in the future.

Still, Charles wished that he could've piloted an IS. It would've been an interesting experience.

Right now, the young boy is exploring the woods near their villa in the more rural part of France. While he had been focusing on the stars in recent years, Charles still enjoy walking around and seeing what nature has to offer. The smell of fresh air never failed to make him relax.

Usually, he would be strolling around randomly, just enjoying the view but not straying far off from the main roads. But this time, he went a bit deeper into the woods, a bit further and out of the way from his usual routes and not randomly either. He walk through the woods with experience and purpose, easily passing through the uneven ground and over or under wildly growing branches.

Charles is not even sure why he is here. It is just that ever since breakfast, something is telling him to come here, to follow his feelings. Being an adventurous young boy who like to follow his guts, which had helped him on multiple occasions when he need some luck, Charles follow his instinct without question and it led him here, far in the woods where people rarely passed by.

Then he stopped.

"Something is here."

Charles muttered to himself with narrowed eyes. He's not sure how he knew it but he knows that something is here. Something is drawing him here, calling out to him. It's the feeling he gets and what led him here in the first place. But what is it exactly? He's not sure.

Then he saw something he couldn't quite believe. Something under the ground three steps away from him is glowing. He approached the glowing spot and dug out the glowing object shining in brilliant green light. When he dug it out, he was surprised to see that it is a small piece of metal. How can a metal glow like that?

He then winced as he felt something in his head. He couldn't really describe what it is but it is like someone is touching his mind, however that works. Just as the feeling recedes, the ground began to rumble.

"Earthquake?! But there has never been a case of any earthquake around here!"

Charles panicked. In his distress, he didn't notice the ground under him gave away and he fell. Once the blonde boy noticed he is falling through a hole, he screamed. He fell for a while until he landed on a hard ground. The boy groaned and got up. He look around and saw that he is in some kind of cave. It's a good thing that he had a good landing, despite the pain, or he could've died.

He managed to calm down somewhat when he noticed that the earthquake had stopped. But now he has to find a way out. There is no path behind him though and climbing up the hole he came from is not an option. So the only way is to move forward. But the cave will get darker if he goes deeper with no source of light. That was when he noticed something glowing on the ground. He picked it up. It is another piece of metal like the one he found earlier. He doesn't know how it could glow like it does but it is a source of light.

Using the metal piece as a makeshift torch, Charles walked in deeper. He didn't know that there is a cave system around here. As he moved deeper, he saw more of the glowing pieces of metal scattered around. He picked up a few more of them but not all of them since there is a limit to what he can carry.

After around one and a half hours of walking –thankfully his watch was not broken by his fall- he heard the sound of running water. Following the path where the sound came from, he found an underground river and another path. Deciding to rest for a while, he sat by the river to drink and eat. He always brought at least a pack of bread and a bottle of water inside his small bag whenever he is in the exploring mood. After his short break, he was about to continue on his way when the ground shook once more. This time, the shaking became harder and the ground under him broke off.

He slipped and fell into the river. He tried to swim but the current is too strong and he was washed away. Charles only hope that at least the underground river would lead him somewhere outside this cave. That is the best he could do right now.

But it seems that his hope is about to be dashed when he heard the familiar sound of falling water up ahead, one he came to know after visiting several waterfalls. This is it. He will be falling to his death. And like he had thought, there is a waterfall up ahead and he fell down into god-knows-where. He prayed in his heart for someone to save him, but he knew that this is the end. He will crash down and die here inside this unknown cave with no hope of being found. He closed his eyes, waiting for whatever impact that would eventually come.

But none came. In fact, he felt like he is slowing down until finally, he gently fell into a body of water with the same impact of someone slipping by a poolside and falling into the water.

It seems he will be living a bit longer.

Charles opened his eyes. He quickly swam up and to the closest shore. That was the most adrenaline-pumping moment he had ever experienced in his life. He was lucky that he is still alive. He got up and once again look at his surroundings. He is in a large cavern somewhere even deeper than before if his fall was anything to go by. Great, he had just went in deeper. Is there even an exit from this place?

The blonde boy thought about his next move until he noticed more glowing things on the ground. This time, the glow seems to create a path somewhere and that somewhere is where he needs to go, that is the feeling Charles gets. So he followed the light.

What he found next surprised him.

After following an uphill path the lights showed him, he found something he could never possibly imagine. Pieces of machines lying all over the place. But when he look at them closely, they each have some kind of form that make up body parts. Many of those pieces have damage on them caused by something or another, he cannot tell.

But what surprised him the most is when he found the thing's head. A large black helmeted head with broken v-shaped antenna and human-like faceplate. The size of the head itself is huge and awe inspiring despite the state it is in but what surprised him is that there is someone standing in front of the broken machine head. A male around ten or so years older than him with blonde hair. He is wearing some kind of black suit Charles had never seen before.

_'Banshee and I have been waiting for you, Charles Dunois.'_

* * *

**So I've been having this idea for a while thanks to my other IS stories as well as watching Gundam NT. In fact, I got this idea not long after watching Gundam NT but only managed to pull something out of my ass now. So the idea is that the IS is in a timeline after UC where Dark History happened and the two Turn machines did wipe out the technology the UC timeline developed using their Moonlight Butterfly. Only this time, no technology survived at all and humanity have to start from scratch, erasing their whole history. The Turn machines was stopped by the RX-0 units that possess powers out of this world due to their full Psychoframe and mystic power. For those who have watched Gundam NT, you know what I'm talking about and why and how the RX-0 units act. Now, of course that doesn't mean that it is the end of the Turn units. There is a reason why Banshee called out to Charles in this chapter. So now I, Shidou Haruka, presents you guys with Infinite UC! My mad idea about a crossover between UC Gundam and Infinite Stratos. **

**Take note that I am not doing this story IS style with emphasis on harem but in UC Gundam style where things are very damn serious, which is one of the reason why I include Charles Dunois who in canon is just Charlotte's alter ego and change the Dunois family history. I base the Dunois family on 2 families in the UC timeline. One is of course the Marcenas family but they are the lesser material since I'm just mainly using Ronan's name and make Riddhe as base for Charles. The other family is a secret but they are one of the most famous in Gundam history. So all characters will be made in Gundam standards. Ichika will be featured in the next chapter and we know which RX-0 will call out to him. For the Phenex's chosen successor though... I won't reveal that until later. Take note that I will be basing Ichika heavily on Banagher so don't expect a hyper dense harem protagonist who is a yes-man to his girls. On a side note, UC characters from all time will appear from time to time as spirits, mostly the original pilots of the RX-0. So expect seeing Riddhe Marcenas, Banagher Links, and Rita Bernal often. **

**Now, there is a possibility of MS appearing in the future but don't take my words on that one. I'm not sure. It depends on whether the plot will be good or not. So while disappointingly there will be no real Gundam machines except for the RX-0 units which will become IS in the future, the point of this story is not the machine but the tech and ideologies of Gundam. Newtype, psychoframe, those kind of stuff. I just hope I could make this work. This here is just the intro chapter mostly about the end of the UC timeline and the return to AD (more info will come out as story goes) so I doubt anyone can get a feel on the story and characters as a whole since it hasn't even started. Next chapter will be timeskip and will focus on Ichika as Banagher's successors. I will be skipping many things which will definitely leave people questioning but I will reveal everything as things goes. **

**By the way, Charles is the oldest out of all the main pilots by several years, well, around 3 or 4 years. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Neverending Conflict**

-2 years before canon, secret research facility-

It has been about three years since that fateful day where Charles found the Banshee and learned some interesting truth about humanity through the Banshee's mainframe. To think that there was once a war that destroyed humanity and send them back to the dark ages. If it were not for the very real proof which is Banshee itself, Charles wouldn't have believed it. But everything was real and this is humanity's second chance.

The cavern where he found Banshee had changed a lot since back then. Now there is a whole research facility dedicated to the study of Banshee, the Dark History, and old world technology as a whole. Of course, there are so many things that they don't understand and can't even hope to replicate from the old world with their current level of technology but they are trying.

Charles can't believe how much his life had changed since then. Learning of the truth of the world that nobody knew and learning of things that would make people shake on their feet in fear would do that to someone. Not to mention he had also learned that Banshee is not the only machine of its kind lying around.

According to Banshee's salvaged database, there are three units of its kind in the world, three mobile suits known as the RX-0 units, the Unicorn Gundams. What he found was the remains of the second unit of its kind, Unicorn Gundam 02, Banshee. Out of the three of them, two are on earth while the final unit is in space. Since they have no way of going to space right now, Charles decided to find the other unit on earth.

Surprisingly, the other Unicorn unit on earth is the first of its kind and was found in Japan. But of course, while their activity in their own homeland can be kept a secret to a certain degree, a foreign activity in foreign land would get some attention from the locals. That is how he fell deeper into the pit that is the dark side of the world and brought in front of the UN Security Council. That was one of the most nerve-wrecking moment in his life.

After getting UN's support, they at least got the funding and proper facility to work on the Banshee. Most of the first few months are focused on unearthing the pieces of Banshee buried inside the cave, and there are many pieces scattered all over the place. At least they managed to find the large pieces like the arms, legs, and body. After that, they try to salvage whatever data they can from the mainframe, which is a lot but actually not much.

The most complete data they have is about the Dark History itself complete with some live combat records contained inside the mobile suit's black box. There are also data on mobile suits of the Dark History era and early UC era, the eras where Banshee and its brothers were active. But many of them are corrupted so it's hard to decipher what is what, especially because most of the technologies are unknown to them. The only MS data closest to complete that they got is about an MS called the Jegan and even then it is only some bits and pieces with very little details.

But there is one data that drew his and many researcher's interest. It is the main powerplant of the mobile suits from back then. Something called the 'Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor'.

One of the greatest advantage IS possess is being a clean and safe source of energy comparable to and even exceeding nuclear reactors in terms of energy output. All nuclear power plant on earth relies on nuclear fission to produce energy and the process is what left the dangerous radiation nuclear power possess.

But according to what little data they managed to salvage, the process used by the Minovsky Fusion Reactor is, as its name implied, nuclear fusion and the reactor leave behind no radiation even if it exploded. It is a clean and safe source of energy, and best of all, not gender locked. But that is the most they could get from the salvaged data. Being a combat unit, Banshee does not actually possess any blueprints or anything that would help them build one.

But that didn't dampen the scientists' spirit. They are willing to figure out the rest by themselves with through studying Banshee's destroyed Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor and piecing together whatever data they have. That project is being worked on by another separate group though and last Charles heard, they made a breakthrough where they found out that one of the chemical compounds used in the reactor is some kind of gas found only in space.

In this lab, they are more dedicated to studying and then possibly reverse engineering whatever technology they can find in the Banshee. There are so many technologies in Banshee that could help them advance their spacefaring technology by decades, even centuries. Like the alloy that made up Banshee itself. It is extremely durable while also being light. According to the database, Banshee's armor is made out of what is called as Luna Titanium, a special titanium alloy compound. It is one of the most difficult things to reproduce aside from the fusion reactor.

Well, not really. There is one thing that is nigh impossible to reproduce. Luna Titanium and the fusion reactor can be reproduced given time and ample study. But there is one technology in the Banshee that they have absolutely no idea about, and a piece of it is currently on the palm of Charles' hand.

Charles dressed in a suit and a lab coat eyed the metal piece with great curiosity. What he is holding is a piece of Banshee's armor that is not made of Luna Titanium. It is part of Banshee's inner frame and there is nothing in the database that could give them even an idea of what it is. Some thought that it is an armor for the inner frame or something. Its makeup is completely foreign and its purpose is completely unknown. But Charles has the feeling that this is actually the most important part of the Banshee. Because what he is holding in his hand is a piece of whatever it is that glows in the ground back when he first found the Banshee.

Charles never told anyone but it was this piece of metal and the light it emits that guided him to the Unicorn like what it did with the Banshee. It is one of the things he kept as a personal secret. The metal never glowed since he found the Unicorn though and it never glowed in front of anyone else but him. Whenever it glows though, Charles would get the feeling that something is going to happen. The glowing metal, it is something out of this world, just like the man he saw back then.

Yes, the spirit of the man that he presumed had called him to Banshee. He had only ever told his father about him but when he brought his father to Banshee, the spirit was gone and never showed himself. Sometimes Charles even thought that the man was only a figment of his imagination but what made him sure he was not imagining things is because he found the man's picture and name inside Banshee's database. The Banshee have only ever had three pilots in its service. Its last pilot was a man simply known as Lionheart. Its first pilot was a woman identified as Marida Cruz. But the second pilot was what made him sure he was not seeing things. Back then, Charles had seen the spirit of Banshee's second pilot, Riddhe Marcenas.

Charles was brought out of his thought when he felt his phone vibrating inside his pocket. He quickly picked up his phone and see who the caller is. The caller is Aaron Terzieff, one of the department chief in the facility. If he is calling, then that means it is the scheduled time. His father, Ronan, is scheduled for a visit today as one of the primary financial backer of the research. It wouldn't do for him to be absent. Charles got up from his seat and exited his bunk. Just as he walked outside, he bumped into a man in orange engineer uniform. He apologized to Charles and walk away.

The blonde then hurry up to meet with Chief Aaron so he could welcome his father.

* * *

Charles waited in front of the elevator with a dark haired and well-dressed man. The man with him is Aaron Terzieff, the researcher who is mainly working on the Banshee's armor and one of the department chief Charles is close with, or perhaps it's better to say that he is the closest person he has to a friend in this place. It is hard to make friends when he is the youngest person working in the facility.

When the door to the elevator opened, a tall, broad shouldered man walked out followed by two armed guards. The man is dressed in an expensive suit and has slick blonde hair of the same shade as Charles. He is Ronan Dunois, Charles' father and the CEO of Dunois company who first made the facility and later on became of the primary financial backer in the 'Mobile Suit Revival Project' as it was dubbed by the UN when their secret was found out.

It is sometimes hard to see them as father and son. A relative maybe but it can be hard to relate the large and muscular man with the lean and baby-faced Charles.

"Charles, it is nice to see you again."

Ronan greeted his son with a handshake that Charles accepted. When Charles grasped his hand though, the man pulled his son into a hug that surprised Charles but he nevertheless returned the hug with his own. It's rare for them to be able to meet like this so every moment truly counts.

"It's nice to see you too, father. It's been a while since we talked, what with our respective responsibilities."

Ronan nodded. They both have their respective life and responsibilities after all, especially with the project. The father and son finished their greeting to allow Ronan to greet Aaron.

"Chief Aaron."

"Sir."

With the formalities out of the way, the three of them began their tour of the research facility. It is only a normal inspection where Charles and Aaron reported any progress they have made in their research as well as show what they are currently working on at the moment, namely the armor and the frame.

Aaron is passionately explaining about how incredible the armor and the frames are and by studying them, they can not only advance their space faring technology by several decades but also their robotic technology which include prosthetics and whatnot. Though to be honest, Charles has no idea how that would work, but that is Aaron's job. If he can make his ideas work, then good for him.

While Charles and Aaron are giving Ronan the usual inspection tour, in another part of the facility, something else is happening. In the security room, three security guards are watching the CCTV monitors as is their daily routine accompanied by four armed guards. That was when they noticed several suspicious movements caught by the monitors. Some men in engineer clothes opened some of the elevators and out came some armed men with… three Infinite Stratos units!

"Emergency! We have a bre—"

The security guards did not manage to finish his words when he was shot dead from behind. Three men in engineer clothes had come in and shot everyone dead with silenced guns. One of the guards still has life in him though and before he breathed his last, he triggered the alarm which would quarantine the whole base.

Charles and his party are surprised when the alarm was sounded. The three of them had reached the hangar where the Banshee was kept. Behind them, the mobile suit is slowly being rebuilt but with some parts missing like the armors. Right now Charles is sitting in the cockpit in order to show what they found out about it.

"A security breach?! How is this happening?!"

Aaron shouted in surprise. Charles immediately took out his communicator and called for security.

"Security, this is Charles Dunois. What is happening out there?"

Charles asked. He waited for a while but there was no reply. He tried asking again but the result is still the same. The security has most likely been compromised. Charles cursed. Then the whole facility vibrated. They could hear guns and explosions coming from beyond the walls.

Suddenly, the metal door that sealed them in was dented. Moving quickly, Aaron sealed the Banshee's cockpit hatch with Charles inside. Before the hatch fully closes, Aaron signaled Charles to escape. When they put the Banshee together again, they did not put it as a whole mobile suit and there is a hole inside the cockpit just under Charles' foot that would lead to the Banshee's torso that has an opening behind.

The opening would lead to a platform behind the Banshee's torso used to study the lower half of the mobile suit's body. The platform has a small ladder leading down to the ground which have not been build on which has an opening that will lead to the underground river system they have just finished mapping earlier this year.

Charles knew this but he doesn't want to run away when his father and Aaron are still out there. But with Aaron sealing the hatch from the outside and cutting the external power source, Charles has no choice. Just as she got down to the hole under the cockpit, he heard an explosion and the sound of the metal door giving out.

"An Infinite Stratos!"

Charles heard Aaron crying out in surprise. This alerted the blonde and stopped him from escaping. Instead, when he got out of Banshee, he went to the right side of the unit's waist and took a peek at what is happening.

"What is the meaning of this?! Who are you people?!"

Aaron demanded. The pilot did not answer him and simply point her machinegun at them. Following the IS is a squad of armed men entering from the hole made by the IS pilot. They all lined up in front of the two of them, aiming their guns at them. Aaron flinched while Ronan simply stood calmly in front of the man.

"I take it you are people from Phantom Task."

Ronan spoke. Charles' eyes widened. He had been warned of this group by the UN Security Council and their allies in Japan. A secret armed terrorist group working to spread chaos throughout the world. What makes them particularly dangerous is because they are in possession of several stolen IS cores. So far, they are the only known terrorist group that utilize an IS, making them extremely dangerous.

"So you know about us, Ronan Dunois."

The IS pilot, who Ronan belief is in charge of this operation, glided slowly towards him. The face of the pilot is hidden by a mask to conceal the pilot's identity. The voice itself sounds mechanic and scrambled, caused by a voice modulator to mask the pilot's voice. The pilot lowered her weapon, even going as far as dismissing them as she floated in front of Ronan.

"You hid quite a treasure trove in here, mister Dunois."

The pilot said as she looked up at the partially rebuilt Banshee.

"To think that the UN is keeping such a technology in secret. We wouldn't have known if not for the spy we have in your company."

Aaron and Charles who is still hiding behind the Banshee's torso was surprised at the pilot's words. Ronan though, even if he looked calm, is feeling angry. He had made sure that there can be no leak about the Banshee and had separated everything that has to do with Banshee's research from his company. The pilot, seeing his expression, felt pleased even if her face can't be seen.

"You have done a good work on keeping all these a secret, Ronan. But we have eyes and ears everywhere. How do you think we can get something like this Rafael Revive?"

The pilot mocked as she spread her arms, showing off her IS to Ronan, the very same IS that his company produced. The man let out a small growl. Charles was shocked. There are spies in his father's company. And from what the pilot implied, those spies have enough pull to provide them with their own IS technology.

"So someone in the company leaked our secrets to some terrorists."

Ronan growled. Charles is of the same feeling as his father. To think that some people in their company are working with terrorists. People that he might know personally. It is a lot to take in. Their company have been infiltrated by terrorist spies and now their secrets are being revealed.

"You should've kept a closer eye on your ledger, mister Dunois. After all, money don't lie."

"Hmph, I see. You had us. But tell me, why are you telling me all this? You don't expect that you will get away with all these?"

Ronan said. The pilot chuckled and she pulled out a small gun and point it at Ronan.

"Consider it a gift before sending you to hell. It's only polite for you to know before we send you to hell. Nothing can hide from Phantom Task. Ohh and don't worry bout your wife and children. We'll take good care of them."

Without any hesitation, the pilot pull the trigger of her gun. What happened next would continue to haunt Charles' dream forever. Even if it is a handgun, it is a gun made for IS and an IS-caliber weapon used on a human result in a messy death. At that moment, Charles could only see red.

"Father!"

Charles cried out in anguish, alerting everyone that he's still here.

"The Dunois boy. So he's still here. Kill him. We don't want to leave anyone here alive."

The pilot ordered her subordinates. They immediately move to kill Charles. They went to the edge of the platform where they saw the young Dunois still gripping on the railing of the platform he's on. He didn't even look up when they aimed their rifles at him. Aaron who had been restrained by some other terrorist soldiers screamed at him to run but Charles couldn't hear him due to the shock.

The Phantom Task soldiers aimed their assault rifles at him. Without any hesitation in killing a young boy, they pulled their trigger. Blood was spilt and the body of the young Dunois fell to the floor… or that was what was supposed to happen. To their shock, no blood was spilt and Charles' body did not fell. Instead, his chest started to glow as bullets fell harmlessly to the ground far below after hitting something in front of Charles.

The boy looked up with anger in his eyes as light began to appear around him. He grabbed the thing he hid under his shirt. A piece of the Banshee's frame that is now glowing with green light as it resonates with his emotion. At the same time, Banshee's body also started glowing, bathing the hangar in its light.

"People's lives are not toys. It is not something you can take at your own leisure. People who can do that are nothing but monsters."

Charles started speaking. The IS pilot tried getting to him but she finds herself unable to fly towards the young Dunois. Her systems are going out of control as it detected an abnormal spike of energy coming from the Banshee, its curtain of light preventing her from approaching the blonde young man.

"W-what is this power?!"

She had never seen anything like this before. A power that could stop an IS in its track, rendering her nearly unable to move. Fortunately, she's not wholly immobilized so she managed to move her hand enough to switch her handgun for a heavy caliber rifle. With some difficulty, she aimed at Charles. Not caring about the men in the way of her shot, she pulled the trigger. The shot tore through her own men… but it never reached Charles as another machine moved to block the shot.

To her surprise and absolute shock, the Banshee had moved its arm to block the shot aimed at Charles. The supposedly defunct machine had moved and once its job is done, it moved its hand once more to give Charles a clear view of the person who had tried to kill him. The young man raised his arm and made a waving motion. The Banshee's glowing arm followed. Light bursts from Banshee's arm even as it fell apart from millenniums of neglect and sudden strain. But it is enough.

The light crashed into the IS' absolute barrier. To the pilot's horror, the shield energy of her IS is being depleted at an immense speed, more than any weapon could've done in a single shot. And when her shield energy was depleted, to her further shock and fear, her IS did not just deactivate, it fell apart like useless pieces of machines. The pilot fell to the ground as her IS fell to pieces. But it did not just stop there.

Glowing crystal-like materials shot out from the Banshee. No, not just from the Banshee. More of those crystal-like materials pierced through the metal walls of the hangar and headed straight towards her defunct IS. It ripped through the metal armor and stabbed into the place she knew is housing the core of the IS.

Banshee's whole body began to break apart as the crystals began to converge into the IS. The Revive's armor was disassembled and the core was carried out of the unit. More and more of the crystal-like material converge into the core as the light carry it towards Charles until the core floats right in front of him.

"Show me the power that ended Dark History, BANSHEE!"

* * *

**Right, this chapter is quite hard to write because I don't know how much I should reveal at this point. This chapter is the hardest chapter I've ever written for this story yet, although this is only the second chapter but well, okay, this stuff is hard as hell since I'm trying to go with realism and Gundam stuff. I know for a fact that I likely didn't do well in this chapter but I tried my best. Anyway, this is the end of the intro chapters with Charles. Don't worry, we'll be seeing him some more in the next chapter but we'll also be seeing Ichika. **

**Seriously, I think I'm taking quite a bit of liberty in what Psychoframe can or cannot do in this story but let's just chalk it up to fanfiction hacks. That and Pychoframe is the closest thing to some supernatural mumbo jumbo we have in UC series that we might never find out what it is actually fully capable of doing, which is a lot and very magical in some way. **

**Anyway, this will be the last we see of Banshee itself in a while because after some consideration, Charles won't be piloting an IS version of Banshee for a while. Ohh he'll use a psychoframe IS unit but it won't be Banshee until much later due to some reasons that I will elaborate in the next chapter when we will see him use his unit, which will be after a 1 year timeskip and will feature Ichika and Unicorn. And other than Ichika, I also have a big surprise for Gundam fans, including myself. A Gundam reference no self-respecting Gundam fan would be able to resist in making. I might just write the next chapter faster because I can't contain the excitement. ****Next episode preview: Orimura Ichika meets the Unicorn in a real teenage Gundam pilot style. **

**marhaenaldi123: You can use the ideas. It's not like I have some kind of copyright here.**

**NexusPrime42: Well it would be hard to make a decent fight scene between an MS and an IS if the MS is in real scale. The size difference for one thing will be hell to write. The size difference problem was brought up in the Crossbone series manga between the larger early UC MS and smaller late UC MS and I have to point out that the size difference between an IS and an MS is much greater than between early and late UC MS. It will essentially be constantly writing something similar to an MS vs MA battle due to that difference alone. And if we go with all MS and no IS, the IS part essentially lose all their identity. So it usually goes down to MS being scaled down to IS. **

**Kharn: He'll appear as a side character in some form. All characters with strong ties to one of the Unicorns will appear. That means Jona will too in some way once Phenex appear. **

**Speaking of Phenex though, I have decided that it will be piloted by someone who is NOT one of the main girls in IS. **

**CasualFictionWriter23: It's one of the main reason why I even do this crossover. The seiyuu reference is too hard to resist. Speaking of which, I'm waiting for an update for your Rise of the Unicorn. **

**VoidLing: That is the best news I've had about Gundam since I heard about NT. The upcoming Hathaway's Flash is not a good news to me though. I know how that ended and I don't want to experience the pain. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Orimura Ichika**

-4 months later, Sarashiki mansion-

Sarashiki Tatenashi, the young head of the Sarashiki family who took over after her father died of illness two years ago, found herself entertaining an unexpected guest in her home. The guest is an old friend she knew from a while back but looking at him now, she can say that he had changed a lot. Not surprising since he had joined the military after his father's death.

Last she met him was shortly after Ronan Dunois was killed in the Phantom Task attack conducted by a strike team of several dozens armed infantry and three IS. Honestly, when she heard how much firepower Phantom Task deployed for that operation, she was sure that her friend should've been killed. Three IS is a veritable army in this age and with no IS to defend themselves with, Phantom Task should've succeeded in the task they set out to do, which is stealing the Banshee.

What happened was the reverse. Phantom Task forces were decimated by one person alone, an impossible feat. That shouldn't have happened. According to her friend, the strike force leader talked a bit with his father before killing him. She talked because she was assured of their success, and with good reason.

What the facility have are only armed guards. Secrecy was supposed to be their greatest defense. Once they were found and the enemy brought in IS, multiple units even, they should've died. But instead her friend overturned that outcome somehow with Banshee's help.

That is enough to convince UN that the mobile suit revival project is a good idea even if the Banshee was destroyed in the process. Something that could destroy three IS by itself is incredible. It also allowed them to recover two stolen IS cores that was promptly returned to their designated country.

Yes, two, because the third has become something beyond anyone's knowledge, and that something is currently sitting on Tatenashi's table brought by her old friend, Charles Dunois, or nowadays known simply as Char of the Special Counter Terrorist Unit formed by the UN security council after the Phantom Task attack.

"So this is what happened to the Banshee and the remaining IS core?"

Tatenashi asked as she stared at the glowing octagon ball the size of an IS core. An IS core was not supposed to look like that. An IS core is like a compressed black hole stuffed into a ball-like container, not an octagon ball glowing with dim green light with the black hole inside that she can only see after squinting her eyes to look past the dim cage of light. The owner of said object nodded.

"It is. Whatever it is that happened back then made this. What you are seeing is an IS core being encased in Banshee's special frame. Even now, we still couldn't understand how this happened or what this frame is. That's why I brought this to you now."

Charles said to Tatenashi.

Four months after the attack, Charles had joined the military in order to actively combat the Phantom Task threat. When the whole facility collapsed, only he and Aaron survived because Banshee protected him and he in turn protected Aaron with… whatever power that Banshee had. Officially though, he was declared as dead, killed alongside his father in a freak lab accident when visiting a research facility in a joint project with the UN.

It is obviously a coverup. They would be hard pressed to tell the truth about Ronan's death. That he was killed by terrorists who came to steal a top secret UN project. He is the CEO of a large corporation dealing with IS after all and his sudden death will result in too many questions being asked if it went out to general public. But with the government releasing an official statement and his family confirming it, the public at least will not suspect much and any speculation people made about it being otherwise can be treated as mere conspiracy theory.

Charles' apparent death though is another matter entirely. While initially his survival was to be revealed and he would take over the company, Charles insisted not to and to stay dead. He argued that with him being officially dead, he can work with the government more easily and bring down Phantom Task. To fight the shadow war with this international terrorist organization. Besides, with him being officially dead, Phantom Task wouldn't suspect that someone knew that they have planted spies in various places. They have the element of surprise as long as Charles stayed dead.

When she heard about it, being one of the few people trusted with this knowledge, Tatenashi thought that the security council will not let Charles into the military for simple revenge and instead would stay under the UN's protection until they dealt with the spies. Surprisingly, they didn't and instead gave him training and military rank and then put him in the special task force under a new name. Tatenashi suspect that this new core is the reason why.

"You're one of the few I trust and the Sarashiki family have been dealing with Phantom Task longer than I have. Plus you have Unicorn with you. With Banshee mostly destroyed, I have nowhere else to go except you."

Charles said. Tatenashi sighed. Her friend is right. From what she heard, whatever happened back then is a result of a mysterious power that the Unicorn units possess and with Banshee mostly destroyed after that incident, he has to turn to the only other unit of its kind for a clue, and that is the Unicorn that resides underneath her villa in Kyushu.

"If you're right then there's no way I can say no. The Unicorn units has a power that we don't know about and with Banshee mostly destroyed, you only have Unicorn to turn to for study. I understand. We can go to Kyushu this weekend."

"That's fine. I know you'll be busy in a few days to receive the delivery from Russia. I heard they agree to let you pilot Gustoi Touman Moskwa as long as you became the representative of their country because Russia has no pilot left to spare, especially since they decided to heavily invest on the mobile suit project instead."

Tatenashi nodded, not surprised that he had heard about that particular deal. Charles smiled as he took a sip of the tea Tatenashi prepared earlier.

"I heard that they're sending their best pilots to space since we're very close to making the ultracompact fusion reactor after experimenting with Helium 3. They'll be testing some prototype frames."

"Russia is really getting into the project."

"And America is not far behind, as usual. I heard they put nearly as much money and personnel into the MS development project as Russia."

Tatenashi nodded. Like they have discussed, the two super power nations have invested a lot of capital and manpower into the project, though it is nearly to the point of surprising if not for one fact. They wanted to claim the third Unicorn unit, the Phenex, which according to the Unicorn and Banshee's database was last seen active in space somewhere between the moon and Mars.

Charles is sure that the reason for that is the very object that sat on the table between them. A power that could possibly, no, definitely trump Infinite Stratos. It is not mobile suit but rather the power of the Unicorn themselves. America and Russia deployed so many pilots for that sake, to search for the third Unicorn unit.

Charles sighs. He doubted that they will be able to find the Phenex. It's just a hunch but, he felt that the Phenex won't be as simple to find as Banshee or Unicorn. The Unicorns, they are not simply machines. They are something else entirely. While to everyone else the Banshee was just a machine, a powerful lost technology from a lost age, to Charles it has always been something more. The Unicorns are alive in some way, and the light that destroyed the attackers back then was proof of it.

"So, any news about Phantom Task?"

Charles asked. Tatenashi shook her head.

"No, nothing. They are probably recovering from the loss they sustain trying to take the Banshee. Three IS are not an easy loss to recover from."

The blonde nodded in understanding. Indeed, losing three IS in a supposedly simple mission was a big blow to Phantom Task. If only it had been dealt without the need of anyone dying on their side. It's the only thing he lamented even now and possibly for the rest of his life.

"Anyway, other than access to Unicorn, there is one more thing I would like to request from you."

Charles presented a file labeled 'Top Secret' to Tatenashi. He slid it across the table to the blue haired girl. Tatenashi took the file and opened it. What she found inside is surprising. Schematics, and not just any schematics but the schematic of a machine modeled after a knight. Tatenashi raised an eyebrow. She skimmed through them for a bit before asking Charles.

"Is this the schematic of a Mobile Suit? If it is then you should bring this to the people upstairs, not to me."

Her friend shook his head.

"No, that is not a Mobile Suit. That, Tatenashi, is an IS I want your people to build for me."

What he said surprised her. She read through the schematic again, this time more carefully. While she's not exactly an engineer, she knew enough to be able to briefly read a schematic at least, and she found that it is indeed an IS schematic but for a full body armor unit. It is unlike anything she had seen before, a full departure from traditional IS design. It's more like a miniaturized Mobile Suit than an IS.

"What is this unit?"

She asked Charles. The blonde smiled and answered her.

"Sinanju, the unit that will house the core Banshee captured. It's just a feeling but, I feel that Banshee captured the IS core for a reason."

"A reason huh?"

* * *

Orimura Ichika never thought of himself as anything more than an ordinary middle school student. There is nothing notable or amazing about him that would distinguish him from his peers. He has average grades and went to an average school like any other kid his age. There is nothing special about him, even he himself felt like that.

What is special though is his sister, Orimura Chifuyu. She is intelligent, strong, and famous for being one of the greatest if not the greatest IS pilot in existence. Compared to her, Ichika knew that he fell short. He's fine with that. He knew he is not his sister so he wouldn't even try to attempt to surpass her or something.

Still, even if he had accepted that he is ordinary compared to his extraordinary sister, sometimes he still felt unsatisfied. 'Is it fine to stay like this?' he would sometimes ask himself that question. He felt like something is missing in his life, like an emptiness somewhere in him that he wanted to fill. Don't mistake him. He is quite content with what he has right now. But sometimes he can't help but want to be something more. He just doesn't know what yet.

It is why he try to be above average in school. To find something that would click with him, like a calling that would say that this is something he can and want to do. It's why his grades are always high in various subjects. But even now, he still can't find what it is exactly he wanted to do to fill the missing part in him.

Currently he is walking home from school all alone. His friend, Gotanda Dan, had invited him to play in the arcade but he doesn't feel like it so he used the excuse of buying grocery for dinner to get out from Dan's invitation. He'll have to apologize to him tomorrow. Though it's not entirely a lie since he is thinking about buying grocery for dinner. Beef stew sounds appetizing and they do need variation in their food. Just as he is heading to the shopping district though, Ichika stopped.

'Please, someone, help me!'

Ichika was startled when he felt like he heard a voice calling for help. He looked around but all he saw are people walking normally, not people who called out in distress. Where did that come voice come from? More importantly, it's like nobody heard that cry for help.

"Was I just thinking it?"

He was about to dismiss it when he heard it again.

'Someone, please!'

The voice called out, but this time it is accompanied by a wave of emotion that washed over him. Ichika stood still in shock. What was that? But other than the mysterious voice, something in him is telling him to move. Following his intuition, he walked. He doesn't know where or why he is walking in this particular direction but he felt like he has to. His intuition led him to an alleyway and as he went deeper, he saw some people.

Three boys around his age or possibly older by a few years than him are surrounding a girl. She has blue hair and she wears a glasses and she looks scared, very scared. Now that he saw this, he couldn't let it slide, especially since something in him is telling him that the girl is the one who called out to him.

"Oi you yankee boys. What are you guys doing ganging up on a girl in a dark alleyway?"

He called out to the delinquents. They turn around when they heard him calling them out.

"Whaddya want punk?!"

"Oi oi, don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong. You can get hurt ya know."

The three delinquents now approached him while looking down at him in what they consider an intimidating manner. It's not the first time he met people like these and by now, it looks more ridiculous to him than scary.

"You know, you guys don't look so tough if all you do is bully a harmless teenage girl."

His comment of course made them angry. Riling up these kinds of people have always been easy and with them now focusing on him, they have forgotten all about the girl, just like he wanted them to.

"What did you say? Are you messing with us?!"

"It looks like we have someone else to teach a lesson to boys."

The delinquent in the center suddenly throw out a punch at him. But unfortunately for him, Ichika was trained in martial arts and has experience in street fighting, not to mention being quite strong for his age like his sister is. Grabbing the delinquent's outstretch hand, he twisted it as well as use his opponent's momentum to flip him over his head, throwing him to the ground hard enough to knock him out cold.

"You bastard!"

The other two move against him but with quick movement he dodged the two who are trying to grab him, trip one of them, and knock the other out with a well-placed hit to his head. When the delinquent he tripped try get up, he knocked him out to with a hit to the head. The fight, if it can be called that, ended in less than a minute.

"Whew, that went better than I thought. Are you alright?"

Ichika turn to the girl now that he's done with the delinquents. The girl meekly nodded.

"T-thank you, umm…"

"Ichika, my name is Orimura Ichika."

Ichika smiled as he introduced himself. The girls' eyes widened, probably in recognition at his name. Something tells him that it's not just that though. The girl's face reddened as she also introduced herself.

"Sarashiki… Kanzashi. Thank you for rescuing me, Orimura-san."

Underneath the land of Kyushu, in a facility housing a certain white machine, the dormant beast of possibility's eyes flashed and briefly, green light flashed from underneath its white frame. That slight sign of activity did not go unnoticed. But if anyone were in the room at that moment, they would've realized that the white beast's reaction is more than just it finally awakening from its deep slumber.

_"Unicorn have chosen a new pilot, Audrey."_

_"With this, the Banshee and now the Unicorn have awakened. That just leaves the Phenex. _

_"That one is unique. The immortal reincarnating bird, I wonder what those three will do?"_

_"Maybe they will finally fulfill their promise together."_

_"Heh, I suppose so. Then, shall we wait for him, Audrey?"_

_"Yes, Banagher."_

* * *

**Took a while to write this one, well, the Ichika part. I'm sorry that Ichika didn't meet the Unicorn in this chapter but I want to set things up here and of course, Ichika's meeting with his main heroine. In this case, I picked Kanzashi. This is a single pairing so don't expect Ichika getting a harem. Girls will fall for him, probably, but this will ultimately be a single pairing. While Kanzashi can't really be compared to Mineva, she'll be playing that role to a certain degree with Ichika. Now, I have dropped enough hint so you guys can be sure who the red one will be in this story. Next chapter will hopefully cover Ichika's encounter with the Unicorn. I'll see if I can make it happen. **

**AMAZING EZ-8: That was covered in the NT movie too. The RX-0 series is really powerful.**

**Chronos 0305: Well MS will exist here at least. **

**HolyKnight5: Well you got things right a bit but not all. As for making a new Londo Bell, hmm, more Gundam reference is always good. **

**Locke Lynx: I figured the Unicorns will trash all IS in existence if it goes full power in a simple crossover. So I added the Turn machines which in my opinion the most fitting opponents for the Unicorn series. As for who built Turn X, nobody knows. It's not revealed in the Turn A Gundam series so maybe... aliens?**


	4. Note

**Note about rewrite**

Sorry but this story will be undergoing a rewrite since after some revision, there are things that doesn't click or will be problem in the future when it comes to consistency. I am already working on the new version with the new details taken into consideration. There will be some major changes I will implement and I am refining the new world's lore.


End file.
